Vampiros, Licántropos y Brujas y algo más
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Que pasaría si después de que Edward, se va y ella esta con Jake, descubriera...¿I si Ángela fuera una ruja? ¿ Bella, es especial? ¿ Que pasara si Edward vuelve?, ¿volverá? Lean y respondan las preguntas.
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí una pequeña idea descabellada, que pasaría si de verdad Ángela fuera una bruja, y Bella una bruja dormida, y todo se despierta cuando pierde a Edward, porque el bueno todos conocemos Luna nueva, y la parte en la que él la abandona en el bosque. En fin una mezcla de magia con magia, un poco de igualdad, a ver si solo los chicos de esta historia iban a ser especiales. **

**Mi fanfic se sitúa, en el momento en que Bella es amiga de Jacob, sabe su secreto y Victoria la persigue.**

*************************************************************

**Prefacio: **- Sabes que va a despertar, verdad Ang.- Dijo Ben mirando a su novia.

- Si, no le falta mucho ya levita por las noches, es una suerte que no este el vampiro, por aquí seguro que lo notaria.- Dijo Ángela, algo risueña.

- ¿Cuando?.- Le pregunto él insistente.

- No lo se, pero pronto, lo noto, será fácil para ella conoce algo del mundo que nadie ve. Después de que Edward se fuera, ella se junto con Jacob, el licántropo, bueno en si era un cambia forma, ella esta segura, pero esa vampira la busca, Bella es una bruja, si no se hubiera involucrado tanto con criaturas de cuento de hadas o de terror en este caso, no hubieran despertado sus poderes, son fuertes, pero no le deseaba eso a ella, ella era buena. Pero estar junto a criaturas míticas, hacia despertar los poderes dormidos de cualquier bruja. Al menos tendría una amiga, que conociera su secreto, mientras meditaba bajo de la rama donde se había subido, se dejó caer y levito hasta tocar el suelo. - Ya es hora de volver a casa, tengo que hacer el trabajo de literatura.- Dijo Ángela.

- Yo lo tengo casi acabado, podré jugar un poco con la consola.- Dijo Ben alegre, después añadió con segundas.- ¿nos vemos mañana?

- Si cariño después de clase, tenemos que practicar, si las cosas se ponen feas habrá que controlar a Bella, habrá que estar preparados.- Le dijo Ángela, mientras se elevaba y lo besaba.

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena**.


	2. Chapter 2

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personages son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin animo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y por ponerme en buestras listas de faboritos, ya sea por autor como por historia, también por las alertas. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

**1.-- Mi lobo guardián: **

**Bella POV:**

Estaba en la Push, sin hacer nada, la verdad, desde que … bueno los licántropos me protegían de Victoria, estaba retenida allí muchas horas, sin nada que hacer, tenia todos los deberes del instituto al día, más que al día los tenia adelantados.

Estaba sola, en la casa de Jake, él estaba haciendo guardia, Billy había salido, a ayudar a Sue y Emily había salido a comprar a Forks, con Leah. Me desesperaba estar encerrada en la casa, más teniendo en cuenta que no era mi casa, no sabia que hacer. Salí dejando una nota, en la casa, sobre la mesa.

_"Estoy paseando por la playa, no me he alejado, volveré pronto. Bella" _

En la playa de la Push, bueno paseé por ella, sin muchas ganas, era un lugar hermoso y agradable, pero lo había visitado tanto, en estos días que ya lo encontraba aburrido y monótono.

Al final me senté, a ver romper las olas, me quede absorta, hasta que la vi, Victoria, estaba saliendo del agua, como la visión más diabólicamente hermosa. Se me escapo, un grito ahogado, mi corazón se acelero y me quede paralizada en el sitió, pensando en que todo había terminado.

--Por fin solas.--Dijo ella con su perfecta voz, yo me tense al instante.

-- Tu lobito guardián tardara un rato en volver, pero no te preocupes, no le are nada, solo tengo que acabar contigo.-- Dijo ella calmada, al menos parecía, que solo tenia intención de matarme a mi. Era un consuelo, si mi vida era lo único que estaba en juego, no me importaba tanto.

--No es personal, solo pareja por pareja.-- Me dijo, mientras se aproximaba. Algo se removía inquieto, en mi interior, supuse que serian los nervios y mi miedo a morir.

Victoria se acerco más a mi, esperaba que fuera rápido, aunque me daba igual, en realidad simplemente esperaba que fuera brusca así de un golpe me mataría, para que alargar innecesariamente este momento, si nadie iba a salvarme, no aparecería un caballero de brillante armadura para salvarme del monstruo.

Sentí el primer golpe, me di contra el suelo, bastante fuerte, por el golpe deje escapar todo el aire, de mi cuerpo. Pero mi cuerpo, estaba rígido, no me obedecía, no era por el miedo, era por otra sensación, como una corriente , lo sentía cargándose de electricidad. Esa misma electricidad, la notaba chisporrotear, en el aire y recorrer mi cuerpo, dejando un reguero de calor y energía por donde pasaba .

Victoria se volvió a acercar, yo alce las manos, y apenas la toque, se quedo clavada, durante casi un minuto, no comprendí lo que pasaba, después me aleje de ella.

-- Por fin ya era hora de que reaccionaras.-- Escuche una voz masculina, tras de mi, me era muy conocida. Pero me había hecho saltar del sitio, estaba muy asustada.

-- Si Bella, y te aconsejaría, que hicieras algo con la engría que te sobra.-- Me dijo una voz que si reconocí, era la de Ángela. Mil preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente, ¿ Que hacían ellos aquí?, ¿Qué había pasado con Victoria?, ¿ A que se referían?…Y un sinfín más.

Me giré para ver a Ángela y a Ben , que avanzaban hacia a mi. Vale había muerto o me había vuelto loca, que hacían ellos aquí. Victoria parecía una estatua, Ben y Ángela estaban allí y muy tranquilos, como si ver a una belleza, mojada y parada en mitad la playa fuera normal.

-- ¿QUE ?-- Pregunte confusa.

Ángela se acerco, dedicándome una calida sonrisa, y Ben tenia una mirada entré curiosa y divertida.

-- Ahora te lo muestro, no te preocupes.-- Me dijo, mientras me cogia las manos, sentí la electricidad y un pequeño mareo, lo vi todo borroso, de pronto mi mente, se lleno de imágenes confusas. Muchas imágenes, demasiada información, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, todo se volvió negro y caí inconsciente.

**Ángela POV: **

Mire como Bella caía inconsciente, la mantuve entre mis brazos, tenia mucho que aprender, y ver mientras estuviera inconsciente, mire a la vampira paralizada, centre mis sentidos, en unos minutos, los lobos estarían con nosotros.

-- ¿Se lo diremos a los lobos?-- Me pregunto Ben, que parecía contrariado con eso.

-- Si, ella esta muy unida a Jacob, es un lobo, él podrá hacerse cargo de ella, no creo que a Bella, le importe.- Le dije tranquila.- de todas formas, se lo hubiera contado.-- Le dije, sabiendo que ellos tenían una buena amistad, Bella, sabia que él era un lobo, que importaba, que él supiera que ella era una bruja, y de las poderosas, contaba con mucho poderes.

Los licántropos entraron en la playa, como una manada, la verdad eran más grandes, de lo que me imaginaba.

--Sam.-- Dijo Ben simplemente, él no sabia que éramos exactamente, pero tenia una idea, muy aproximada.

"Miles de preguntas rondaban por las mentes de los lobos" Le comunique a Ben mentalmente.

--Somos brujos, o magos, o como prefiráis llamarnos, Bella, a despertado sus poderes, ha congelado a la vampira, si pudierais, descuartizarla y eso.-- Les dijo Ben, tranquilo, aunque yo era la más veterana, los lobos entenderían mejor las indicaciones de un hombre, cosas de la especie.

-- Después si lo deseáis, podemos hablar.-- Les dije yo, tranquila también. Los lobos hicieron lo propio, desmembraron a la vampira, y apilaron los trozos, se dispersaron para buscar madera.

--Ang, Fuego.-- Me dijo Ben, para que prendiera fuego a los restos de la vampira, yo tenia poderes, piro síquicos, creaba fuego de la nada. Mire en dirección a la pira de restos y prendió al instante.

-- Ben, Bella esta cada vez más fría, deberíamos llevarla a casa, pero ahora es peligroso dejarla sola.-- Le dije preocupada.

-- Ya me encargo yo de Bella.-- Dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos. -- Gracias, así ya nos podemos ir.-- Como siempre me precipite, sabia de ante mano que él iba a cuidar de Bella, que ellos nos iban a aceptar, y que no iba a haber más incidentes.

--Creo que te has saltado cosas, cariño.-- Me ha dicho Ben en tono conciliador.

--Si, eso creo.-- Le dije a Ben, mientras entregaba a Bella a Jacob, que la cojia con cuidado infinito, se veían lindos juntos.

-- Creo que debemos hablar, si me acompañáis, podéis esperar al resto en mi casa, y de paso me explicas, como he de cuidar a Bella.-- Me dijo Jacob, algo nervioso, sabia que sus leyendas también hablaban de gente como nosotros con poderes.

-- Bien, creo que será lo mejor.-- Le dije sonriente. Una vez entramos, en la pequeña casita, Jacob fue a dejar a Bella en la habitación, la suya supuse, y la tapo.

-- Deberías taparla con más mantas, no dejes que pierda el calor corporal.-- Le dije.

-- ¿Se encuentra bien?.-- Me pregunto, mientras rebuscaba en el armario para cubrirla con mantas.

--Si, eso nos pasa cuando se despiertan lo poderes, tranquilo.-- Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a acomodara a Bella en la cama.

-- ¿Que tipo de Brujos sois?.-- Pregunto indeciso.-- No se las leyendas, no son muy especificas.

-- Tenemos habilidades sobre humanas, como la de paralizar, levitar, lo del fuego de antes, y cosas por el estilo, no es que seamos plan Harry Potter, o embrujadas, simplemente tenemos magia, algo como vosotros o los vampiros.-- Le dije intentando simplificar la cosa.

En breves, iba tener que contestar muchas preguntas, y de seguro que una de ellas seria que habilidades teníamos cada uno.

**ESPERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN**

**YA SABEIS EL BOTON VERDE.**

**Gracias, Selena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin animo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y por ponerme en vuestras listas de favoritos, ya sea por autor como por historia, también por las alertas. **

**Se que me he retrasado mucho, ya estoy de vuelta y pretendo quedarme. Os daría mil y una razones por las que me he ausentado tanto tiempo, pero ninguna seria buena, la verdad y la que las resume todas, la vida nunca es como la queremos, sino la que tenemos.**

**Así que os pido disculpas por las esperas, espero que igualmente la leáis y esos.**

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

**2 .- En brazos de morfeo:**

**Jacob POV:**

Acababa de descubrir que Bella, era un bruja, y dos de sus compañeros de clase, también lo eran, entre los tres habían reducido a Victoria, la sanguijuela que perseguía a Bells, por culpa de él, al menos ya habíamos solucionado ese problema. Ahora me encontraba con Bella, dormida inconsciente en mi cama, tapada como si fuera un invierno polar, y la verdad es que aun estaba algo fría.

Ángela y Ben, dos brujos o magos, no se, dos amigos de Bella, con poderes en mi casa, Ángela dándome ordenes de cómo cuidar a Bella, mientras esta estaba inconsciente. Lo único que percibí es que Ángela, parecía muy preocupada por el bienestar de Bella, después de meterla en la cama, le quito los zapatos y la puso cómoda, yo mire a otra parte, por respeto a Bella. - En cuanto nos vallamos, deberías ponerte a dormir con ella, tu calor natural le iría muy bien.- Me dijo ella, Eso me descoloco, según sus palabras yo tenia que dormir con ella, en fin, eso podía hacerlo y si era par ayudar a Bella, pero vaya situación la mía, tenia que dormir bien pegadito a Bella. Pronto entro Sam, en casa, salí de la habitación con Ángela a mi espalda.

- ¿Como esta Bella?.- Me pregunto, principalmente, él no había estado en el momento que abandone la playa, cargando a una inconsciente Bella, y una Ángela que no dejaba de atosigarme.

- Bien, quizás tarde un día en despertar, pero si tiene calor y eso, no creo que haya problema.- Contesto Ángela, esa era su versión yo la encontraba pálida y ojerosa.

-Por cierto dale agua, no vaya a ser que se deshidrate.- Me dijo Ben, sonriente.

A Sam no parecía importarle, el que esos dos jóvenes fueran poderosos o no, y que estuvieran en mi casa, sin saber si su versión era cierta, no es que fuera desconfiado, pero me he encontrado a una vampiresa paralizada, una Bella inconciente y dos adolescentes de Forks, con habilidades sobrenaturales, da que pensar.

- Ángela, Ben, por que no me dijisteis que esto podía pasar, hay más como Bella.- Vale esto ya rallaba la locura, Sam los conocía y sabia de sus poderes y que es lo que le pasaba a Bella, parece que en la habitación el único que no se enteraba de nada era yo.

-Oh, no Sam, lo de Bella, se debió a que paso mucho tiempo con vampiros y licántropos, eso la despertó.- Le aclaro ella, por lo visto ellos ya se conocían, de antes.

-Ah, y perdona por la intromisión en los terrenos de la reserva si avisar, no era nuestra intención molestar, pero teníamos que protegerla.- Le dijo Ben.

-No os preocupéis no tenéis prohibida la entrada ya lo sabéis, al contrario sois bien recibidos.- Le dijo Sam, que parecía muy calmado.

-Jacob, el consejo ya conocía la existencia de Ángela y Ben, ellos se presentaron hace tiempo como magos que son, los brujos y nuestra reserva tiene historia junta, nunca habíamos tenido problema con ellos, se dedican a mantener el orden y el equilibrio.- Me dijo, para aclarármelo a mi. Pero debía tener una conversación a fondo con alguien para saber más del tema, si Bella iba a ser una de ellos. - Solo hacemos que fluya la energía, que no se estanque y muera. -Le dijo Ángela sonriente.- Por cierto, deberías cambiar el día de la boda, si no quieres mojarte.- Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Bien, entonces no os podéis hacer cargo de Bella, ¿o se quedara con Jacob?.- Dijo Sam, mostrándose recto en los asuntos de la manada.

- La verdad seria lo mejor, si esta en casa de Jacob el padre de Bella, no sospechara.- Le dijo mientras me sonreía.- Además es mejor que se encuentre en un lugar donde pueda hablar sin tapujos, cuando nos necesite ella nos llamara, y de ella más adelante nos haremos cargo, de enseñarla y de practicar.- Dijo muy tranquila.

-Entonces ya nos veremos.- Les dijo a ellos.- Jacob, si tienes problemas avisa.- Me dijo a mi..- Por cierto antes que se me olvide, mientras Bella, este por aquí no hace falta que te preocupes de la manda.- Dicho esto se fue.

Me giré para ver a los dos que quedaban.

- Bueno nosotros también nos vamos, te dejamos al cuidado de ella.- Me dijo Ángela.- Toma por si acaso mi numero, y no te preocupes ella no va a cambiar.- Me dijo mientras me sonreía de forma muy alegre, Ben también me dedico una sonrisa honesta.

- Adiós, hasta que nos veamos.

- Hasta pronto.- Me dijo ella.

- Adiós y gracias.- Les dije la verdad tenia mucho que asimilar, después de cerrar la puerta, fui a la habitación, y me metí en la cama con Bella, la verdad estaba helada, la abrace. Y note todo el cansancio que había acumulado después de dormir pocoEstaba en la cama rodeando la cintura de Bella, cuando note que quitando una camiseta y algo más no llevaba ropa, esa confirmación me hizo separarme un poco, ella estaba medio desnuda y inconsciente, si se despertaba se enfadaría, me separe y salí de la cama, iba en chándal, puesto que no iba a vestir de nuevo, la tape bien y salí, Ben me había recomendado que le diera agua, fui a por una botella de agua a la cocina.

Otro problema, cuando llegue junto a Bella, me planteé como darle agua a una persona que estaba inconciente, la incorpore un poco y intente que ella misma bebiera de l botella, esa idea casi la ahoga, y después de muchos intentos conseguí que tonara lo que seria un cuarto vaso de agua, y acabamos con más agua encima de lo que se podía imaginar con eso debía de bastar, por ahora, pero estaba claro que no era un buen método.

La tape y iba a dejarla dormir, mientras yo me iría al sofá, pero al comprobar su temperatura vi que estaba muy baja, deje de pensar en los remilgos, y en tonterías, si se enfadaba cuando despertara me daba igual, era mejor eso que dejar que enfermara o peor, me habían dicho que la mantuviera a buena temperatura y eso iba ha hacer. Me quite la sudadera, y me quede en manga corta, me metí en la cama, demasiado pequeña para los dos, la abrace.

Y la contemple dormir, parecía tan tranquila, su temperatura era más normal, la verdad era la primera vez que me podía permitir mirarla de cerca, sin ofenderla o molestarla, era preciosa, su piel era pálida, mucho más si la comparaba con la mía, era tan calida y suave. su pelo era suave muy sedoso, la verdad estaba disfrutando con verla dormir. Y su olor era la mejor parte, olía tan bien, como a flores, en un momento me dormí.

Me desperté por la luz, que me daba en los ojos y me encontré con el pelo de Bella en mi cara y cuello, ella estaba apoyada en mi pecho, sin duda era la mejor forma de despertarse. Me moví, pero ella no parecía notarlo, seguía durmiendo, salí de mi habitación, y pase por el cuarto de baño y la cocina, estaba muerto de hambre.

Me encontré con mi padre, que me miraba divertido, yo me incomode, bueno había dormido con una chica en mi cama, y mi padre lo sabia.

- ¿Como esta Bella?, ¿aun duerme?.- Me preguntó, yo creo que me sonroje, Billy sabia que había dormida con Bella, de pronto pensé en algo, Charlie, no sabia de su hija desde ayer.

- Bella sigue durmiendo, pero será mejor que llame a Charlie, se va a enfadar.- Mientras me movía.

- No te preocupes ya le he llamado y para evitar problemas le he invitado a cenar aquí, tenia cosas que hacer por la mañana, espero que para la tarde Bella, este despierta, sino tendremos problemas.-Me dijo mi padre, menos mal de él, que si no ya estaría en apuros, ayer con todo me olvide de Charlie.

-Esto será bueno, una Bruja, seguro que será muy buena bruja.- Dijo mi padre meditabundo.

- Me voy de nuevo a la habitación.- Le dije mientras me estiraba. Me volví a meter dentro de la cama, en el tiempo que había estado fuera, ella, había cogido un poco de frío. Tendría que darle un poco más de agua, pero había aprendido algo la ultima vez, ese método no era bueno, y recuerdo que en una película, le hacían el boca a boca, pero con agua. La teoría estaba bien, pero eso implicaría besar a Bella, no es que me disgustara, no era todo lo contrario, me moría por besarla, pero bueno tenia la esperanza que nuestro primer beso fuera con los dos concientes de nuestros actos.

Consciente de que solo lo hacia por su salud, y porque no decirlo, porque era muy tentador tenerla allí tendida, tan desprotegida, además tenia una buena defensa, si me acusaba de propasarme, es por su salud.

- Lo siento, pero es necesario- Dicho esto le di un buen trago a la botella de agua, y me incline para pasarle el agua a Bella, la verdad no me pareció un beso, porque era de forma pasiva y solo trataba de prehidratarla.

Me volví a meter dentro de la cama, no dio signos de querer moverse en toda la mañana, la obligue a tomar agua de nuevo, otro baso más o menos, parecía que su temperatura se tornaba más estable, con suerte despertaría pronto, salí pitando y me puse ha hacer la comida, lo más simple que encontré, un trozo de carne, yo me lleve algo de ensalada y un brik de leche, de vuelta a la habitación, me comí mi plato y me volví a tumbar con Bella, esta vez si que se movió, se acomodo sobre mi.

Se sentía de vicio tener su cuerpo sobre el mió, era una sensación increíble, sin poder evitarlo le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos, ella suspiro, de verdad que si eso no era el cielo se parecía mucho. Disfrute de la proximidad obligatoria, mucho, la verdad era muy agradable tener así a Bella, a eso de las cuatro, empezó a moverse más. Empezaba a dar signos de querer levantarse.

- Buenas Bella durmiente, o debería decir bruja durmiente.- Le dije, mientras ella empezaba a abrir los ojos, algo despistada y soñolienta, estaba preciosa.

- Buenos días y gracias.- Me a dicho ella mientras se incorporaba un poco, y me miraba, se sonrojo un poco, se inclino muy lentamente sobre mi y me ha besado, eso era el paraíso o yo me había dormido y estaba soñando, Bella, me estaba besando. Pero no era eso, me he movido un poco y le he devuelto él beso con pasión, le he rodeado la cintura, me ha dejado profundizar en el beso, la verdad es que nos hemos besado como dos amantes que no lo van a volver a hacer, con desesperación y he despegado de ella, y la he mirado enamorado, eso era algo que ya sabia, estaba enamorado de ella, y se lo había dicho, pero ella me había rechazado a que venia eso entonces.

- La verdad no me quejo, pero ¿A que viene este arranque amoroso?.- Le he preguntado sin soltar su cintura.

- No lo se la verdad, me apetecía.- Me ha dicho ella con una sonrisa espontánea tan radiante y feliz. Si el beso me había dejado de piedra más su sonrisa hacia meses que no sonreía de esa forma, era como si volviera a ser la Bella del principio, la de siempre. Se ha incorporado y se ha ido al baño, yo por mi parte he salido de la habitación llevándome el plato de vuelta a la cocina.

No salía de mi asombro, me había besado con Bella, y no un simple beso, sino un beso en toda regla, lleno de pasión, deseo y necesidad.

Deseaba volver a hacerlo, volver a tener sus labios y ver su preciosa sonrisa de nuevo, era la mejor visión que había tenido en mucho tiempo, una Bella sonriente sin ese alo de tristeza, que la acompaña desde que él se fue, esa sanguijuela, se podría decir que se llevó la alegría de Bella, pero parece que la ha recuperado.

Desde la cocina, la podía escuchar tararear una canción, eso si que era nuevo ella tarareaba, música. La Bella de estos meses, se ha alejado de la música, sus libros, y la televisión es como si huyera, de todo que lo pudiera relacionar con su recuerdo.

Mientras la esperaba, decidí que después de dormir tanto tiempo, necesitaría comer, me puse a cocinar un poco de pasta, con tomate y queso, no era gran cosa, pero valdría para comer.

**Bella POV:**

Estaba soñando eso lo sabia bien, era como las clases de historia, pero de brujas y brujos, todo, desde su inicio, y su interacción, con las otras razas que habitaban la tierra, muchas de esas razas yo pensaba que eran parte de la mitología. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había visto vampiros y hombres lobo, no me sorprendía saber que existían los elfos las ninfas las hadas los gnomo, y las sirenas, entre otras.

Todas las razas tenían tratos con las brujas, de una forma o otra, pero al igual que muchas de ellas, eran desconocidas para las otras.

Vi las muchas habilidades de las brujas del pasado, pero al igual que los dones de los vampiros, cada ser mágico tenia los suyos. Y como el resto de especies que compartían la tierra con los ignorantes humanos, los brujos también intentaban que los inocentes humanos, no supieran de nuestra existencia real. Y no participábamos ni interferíamos en la vida de las otras razas en la medida de lo posible.

Mientras vi a todos los brujos del pasado, pude apreciar que eran una sociedad testamentada, y éramos, relativamente más resistentes a los humanos, nada de enfermedades, prácticamente indestructibles, pero mortales, con una vida más larga peo mortales, un mago podía pasar, bien que bien, de los trescientos cincuenta, de la que más se sabia que había vivido era una bruja asiática de unos setecientos años.

Analizándolo me gustaba no ser una simple humana, ahora pertenecía a mi propio mundo de fantasía.

* * *

**Bien que decir que gracias por los mensajes y que espero que os guste la historia, tanto como a mi me gusta creerla, para vosotros.**

**En fin me gustaría saber vuestra opinión en cuanto a la historia. Y para eso podéis acariciar ese botoncito verde que tantas alegrías me puede dar.**

**Selena Sarsen Gracias por leer y compartir por un tiempo mi mundo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, y por ponerme en vuestras listas de favoritos, ya sea por autor como por historia, también por las alertas. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno seamos realistas, hace ya un tiempo que no escribo y actualizo este fic, pero con el cuento de año nuevo y eso, me he hecho el propósito de terminar las cosas que tenía empezadas, eso incluye los fanfics. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando esta historia.**

* * *

**3.- Despertando:**

**Bella POV:**

Lo bese en principio, sin saber porque, él en principio se quedo parado, después se movió para acercarme a él y me ha devuelto él beso con pasión, me ha atraído más contra él y le he dejado paso, para que profundizara en el beso.

Nos hemos besado como dos amantes, que no esperan volverse a ver, se ha separado de mi para respirar, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Me ha dedicado una mirada enamorada. Que él me quería eso ya lo sabía, pero bueno el que me lo demostrara de forma tan clara, era muy incitante, y me hacia querer más. No me planteaba si yo lo quería más que como a un amigo, solo estaba disfrutando del subidon de hormonas.

— La verdad no me quejo, ¿Pero a qué viene este arranque amoroso? — Me ha preguntado, pobre estaba confundido y no lo culpaba.

— No lo sé, la verdad, me apetecía. — Le he dicho, con una sonrisa espontanea tan radiante y feliz. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan desinhibida y despreocupada.

Me he incorporado, sabía que solo llevaba una de sus camisetas y mis braguitas, pero me daba igual, donde había ido a parar mi pudor, mis miedos, me sentía nueva, llena de vida, desenfrenada, radiante y feliz.

El se quedo plantado y se sonrojó, al verme salir de la cama sin inhibiciones. Puedo decir que su corazón debía de parecer un tambor, después de ver, la estampa de mis braguitas. Y eso me hizo reír contenta.  
Fui al baño y lo escuche salir, de la habitación estaba en la cocina, decidí ducharme, apestaba a Victoria y a Jacob, aunque sus olores me agradaban, en parte, quería recuperar mi aroma.

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y me deje relajar por el efecto del calor y el agua.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y otra en la cabeza, me encontré con Jake en el pasillo, me miro y sentí, como me miraba con pasión y deseo, esos sentimientos me han gustado sobremanera. Despreocupada deje que la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo cayera un poco dejando a la vista la parte superior de mis pechos. Provocando que Jake tomara aire ruidosamente.  
He descubierto que soy empática, podía sentir los sentimientos de los otros, y me desbordaban un poco.

—¿Donde puedo encontrar algo de ropa? — Le preguntado, muy divertida, mientras pasaba por su lado, muy coqueta, jugando con sus hormonas, que estaban a todo trapo.

—Te vale… la tuya, esta secándose, ponte algo de mi armario, mientras, en la cocina tienes comida, si quieres. — Me ha dicho todo esto haciendo valer su control en su cuerpo, no mucho si se me permite, apenas he entendido el mensaje inteligente de esa frase.

Me he reído con una risa tonta, y predispuesta a tirar por tierra todo su auto control, me he puesto de puntillas, y he rozado mis labios con los suyos. En ese momento ha perdido el poco control que tenía, me ha aprisionado, contra la pared y me ha besado de verdad, yo lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, estábamos pegados a más no poder, sentía solo su calor.

Su lengua jugó con la mía con desesperación, y una de sus manos se perdió por mi baja espalda. Estaba cometiendo una locura, pero por dios dulce locura, y que placentera y extasíante.

*Bella, Isabella Marie Swam, sepárate de Jacob ahora* Me ha ordenado una voz en mi cabeza, la he identificado rápido era Ángela.

Por lo visto Jake, también ha recibido un mensaje parecido al mío. Se ha separado de mi y se ha recostado en la otra pared del pasillo, los dos respirábamos con dificultad.

— Sera que habrá que obedecer. — Le he dicho mientras entraba en su habitación. Pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las imágenes y las emociones de Ángela. Que sabia ella de cómo me sentía yo, o como se sentía lo que Jake me hacía, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba disfrutando de la vida y que forma más viva de hacerlo.

Después de escuchar la broca de Ángela, yo solo me haba descontrolado un poco y no había para tanto, yo quería a Jacob, más que como a un amigo.  
De su armario cogí una camiseta, que bien me podía servir de vestido, y una de sus bermudas, me veía sinceramente ridícula, parecía un o payaso con la ropa tan grande.

"Ángela, no había para ponerse así, solo ha sido un poco de empatía y control de hormonas o feromonas, no estoy segura, aunque gracias, debes de tener razón" Le dije sabiendo que ella me escucharía, todas las brujas y brujos, se pueden escuchar y hablar, si estos se conocen. La de cosas que aprende uno en un sueño.

"Ya claro, si no te interrumpo..., ya me dirías, lo que hubiera pasado, creo que será mejor que nos veamos, en una hora estamos en casa de Jacob, no vuelvas a atacarle por dios"

Baya con la reprimenda, que me había caído, por no hacer nada, pensé para mí misma.  
"Prometo intentar no jugar"  
Sabia que ella se ofendería, seguro que había pegado un bufido, de frustración.

Salí de la habitación de Jake, no me lo encontré, por la casa, en la cocina, tal y como él me había dicho, me esperaba un plato de pasta, que no parecía comestible, en lo más mínimo. Lo mire aburrida, y de pronto el plato estaba en llamas.

— ¡AH! Fuego…— Chille desesperada, no es que fuera gran cosa pero era un fuego y eso en una casa hecha únicamente con madera, si que era un problema.

Sin pensarlo mucho, abrí el grifo y le tire un chorro de agua. Que en cuanto toco el fuego lo cristalizo, o eso pensé, pero con la mano temblorosa, toque lo que había sido un plato de pasta en llamas. Era hielo. Lo apague con hielo, genial, hacia fuego y congelaba, esto se ponía interesante.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?, te he escuchado gritar. —Me ha dicho Jacob, que se ha precipitado por la puerta.

Ha visto mi pequeña catástrofe en la cocina, la mitad de su encimera estaba cubierta por hielo, y en centro del hielo, se encontraba su plato de pasta, entre las capas del hielo se podía ver como se había congelado el fuego.

—Estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cocina. —Le dije muy avergonzada. — Lo siento.

— No pasa nada, creo. — Me ha dicho, mientras miraba el hielo fascinado. — Además es muy decorativo. — Ha dicho con una sonrisa amable.

Había que reconocer que mi escultura de hielo, era impresionante. Pero también tenía que admitir que estaba descontrolada, desde que había despertado, había controlado a Jake, incendiado un plato y congelado después, que otro problema podía causar, en la hora que faltaba para que vinieran Ángela y Ben.

* * *

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo muy tardío y eso, pero de tanto en tanto actualizare. No puedo mucho por el curro y los estudios, pero queridos lectores/as, trabajo 10 horas y estudio 6, como podréis calcular no me sobra el tiempo.**

**Muchos besos y saludos, y si queréis animarme un poco, pues se agradecerían unas palabritas.**

**Si, ya sabéis el botón verde.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**En fin que puedo decir aparte de agradeceros todos los comentarios, y todas las alarmas, me ha hecho mucha ilusión la aceptación de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me ha abrumado la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este capítulo, al igual que los siguientes.**

* * *

**4.- Un mal comienzo:**

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, te he escuchado gritar.-Me ha dicho Jacob, que se ha precipitado por la puerta.  
Ha visto mi pequeña catástrofe en la habitación, la mitad de su encimera estaba cubierta por hielo, y en centro del hielo, se encontraba su plato de pasta, entre las capas del hielo se podía ver como se había congelado el fuego.

- Estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cocina.- Le dije muy avergonzada.- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, creo.- Me ha dicho mientras miraba el hielo fascinado.- Además es muy decorativo.- Ha dicho con una sonrisa amable.

- Si decorativo.- Le he dicho yo mirando mi destrozo. Ya sabía que iba a tener más de una habilidad, pero esto es demasiado, fuego y hielo, paralizar, y las hormonas, que afectan a los sentimientos. Aparte del pack común, de conexión mental con el resto del grupo.

- Tranquila, pero por favor no más magia.- Me ha dicho Jacob, acariciándome la mejilla, ese pequeño contacto, ha despertado mi cuerpo, con una ráfaga de calor. Con mucho esfuerzo me he tenido que recordar control.

- No más magia me parece razonable, pero cuando venga Angela, le pediré, que devuelva, vuestra cocina a la normalidad.- Le he dicho con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, porque tenía que ser tan guapo, amble, tan Jacob.

Antes de que se nos fuera la mano, ha aparecido Billy, Jacob se ha alejado un poco de mí, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¿Que tal chicos?-Ha dicho entrando.- Oh, mi cocina, parece el territorio de una familia de pingüinos.- Ha dicho, sin sorprenderse mucho.

- Lo siento Billy, se me ha ido la mano, no sé ni cómo ha pasado, la dejare como estaba.- Le he asegurado.

* A ver, veo que estáis los tres, bien mejor, justo los que necesitaba* Ha dicho la voz de Angela en mi mente.

En cinco minutos, han picado a la puerta y ay estaba Angela y Ben, los dos entraron, y Jacob iba tras de ellos, con la cabeza gacha, mi pobre Jacob, nos iba a caer una buena. He dicho mi pobre Jacob, es mi amigo, mi puerto seguro, mi hermano, pero no mi Jacob en ese sentido, o si, estaba confusa.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar, sé que eres novata y que es difícil, pero tienes que controlarte.- Me ha dicho Angela, que le echaba una mirada de reproche al destrozo, que he hecho en la encimera de Billy.- ¿Por qué querrás volver con tu padre?.- Me ha preguntado después.

Y entonces lo he pensado, que iba a hacer si esto me ocurría ante Charlie, como se lo explicaría.

- Si lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo de Jacob, y lo de la encimera, no sé ni cómo ha pasado.- Le he dicho arrepentida.

- De la cocina no te preocupes.- Me ha dicho.- Ben, lo arreglas.- Le ha dicho, él se ha ido, para la cocina.

- Me podrías dejar como recuerdo, el trozo de hielo, donde está la llama congelada, no podríais hacer que no se pierda.- Dijo Jacob, de improviso.

- Jake, no seas niño.- Le ha regañado su padre. Con una sonrisa dulce.

- No Ben tu sácalo yo le paro el tiempo, será un bonito recuerdo, y me salte su cumpleaños.- Les he dicho como explicación.

Ben ha hecho lo que le hemos pedido, lo ha hecho como si no le costara nada hacerlo, en cambio yo no tengo explicación para lo que ha hecho.

Yo he hecho mi parte, siguiendo las instrucciones de Angela, y con la colaboración de Ben. Por lo visto una de mis habilidades es alterar la materia, por eso el hielo y el fuego, y muchas otras cosas más.  
Angela y Ben me han dado una pequeña reprimenda, por mi ataque a Jake, y me a advertido que aún sigo afectándole, según han dicho me he conectado a él y ahora soy capaz de cambiar sus estados de humor, es algo que no debería hacer, pero, no he podido evitarlo.

Y como lo he hecho sin premeditarlo, tendré que averiguar cómo deshacerlo, todo con tiempo, estoy segura que lo averiguó.

Y al parecer los dos tenemos tendencia a dejarnos llevar por el deseo, lo que según todos no era muy bueno.

Angela nos ha cogido a los dos para tener una charla a solas.

-Sé que no debería deciros nada y que sois grandes.- Ha dicho haciendo una pausa, para mirarnos y negar infantilmente con la cabeza.- Y sé que lo que hacéis, bueno es dar rienda suelta a lo que de verdad queréis, y parece que esa liberación os hace bien.

Eso me ha dejado pensando, yo de verdad quería darle la oportunidad a Jacob, quería dejar el pasado, o solo buscaba la salida fácil, la opción lógica.

-No entiendo que pasa,¿ porque no puedo estar con ella?- Dijo Jacob mostrando su disgusto.

- Si puedes estar con ella, ahora os necesitáis, pero ella ahora Bella tiene el poder de controlar tus sentimientos, y eso te deja sin opción, te quita el libre albedrio, y eso es lo que está mal.

Ella tenía razón Jake debía tener la oportunidad de elegir sobre su vida. Yo no tenía derecho sobre él.

-No le veo la diferencia a la imprimación, todos los imprimados ponen a su imprimación como el centro de su existencia.

- Jake ella tiene razón yo lo arreglare, y después ya veremos, vale.- Le dije acariciándolo, sentía que él no quería dejarme marchar, y yo no quería perderlo a él.

Después de una charla con la manada y el respectivo grado de preguntas y de miradas interrogantes. Apareció Charlie, que al parecer no se sorprendió de ver a Angela y Ben en la reserva. Comimos todos juntos sentados en el patio delantero de la casa de Jacob. Cenamos los típicos espaguetis de la familia.

Todo fue tan humano y controlado como si nada hubiera cambiado, y la verdad sí que había cambiado y de qué manera. Soy una bruja, quien lo diría, si es qué no hay nadie normal en este pueblo, ya no me extrañaría ver hadas, elfos o nomos, por no decir que espero ver en uno de los paseos por la playa a una sirena.

Si no recuerdo mal todo lo que he visto mientras dormía, es posible que algún día los encuentre a seres de otras especies, todo lo que me estaba perdiendo del mundo que me rodea.

Después de cenar, y despidiéndome, lo más formal posible de Jacob, deje que mi padre me llevará de vuelta a casa. Me despedí de él diciéndole que estaba agotada y que necesitaba dormir, la verdad mentalmente aún estaba asumiendo muchas cosas, pero físicamente me encontraba mejor que nunca.

Me senté sobre mi cama, sin darme cuenta me perdí en mi mente, no reaccione hasta que vi ante mí a Jacob, que pasaba su mano ante mis ojos, lo mire de forma curiosa, ya que yo recordaba estar sentada y ahora estaba a la altura de su cara y él estaba de pie.

Me di cuenta de que estaba levitando como podía ser eso no lo sabía pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo, sin siquiera pensarlo, caí sobre la cama desmadejada, me había desconcentrado rompiendo la energía que me mantenía levitando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto Jacob que bajaba la voz para no ser oído por mi padre. Siendo sinceros no sabía si me encontraba bien, había levitado sin siquiera notarlo debía aprenderá contener mis poderes o me vería en la obligación de no vivir con mi padre, ni con nadie, lo que sin duda era malo.

-Sí, estoy bien más o menos, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-En ese momento caí en ese detalle, Jacob estaba bien entrada la noche en mi habitación que esta pared con pared con la habitación de Charlie.

-Me necesitabas.-Fue lo único que él me dijo, y resulto ser cierto lo necesita, más de lo que podía admitir.

-Sí que te necesitaba Jake con desesperación, hablamos fuera.-Le dije, ya no creía poder dormir en un buen rato, y necesitaba hablar con alguien de todos estos cambios, ya no me sentía como Bella, o Isabella, me sentía otra persona.

Él me miro con una sonrisa radiante, salto por la ventana sin emitir el más mínimo ruido, quien diría que es un hombre lobo y no un hombre gato, tan silencioso. Yo mire desde mi ventana al suelo, realmente me iba a romper algún hueso, confié en que Jake me cogiera antes de que me matara. Me lance y por misterio extraño, levite despacio hasta los brazos de Jake que me recogieron con cariño y con mucha suavidad.

-No sabía que sabias hacer eso.- Me dijo él. Yo lo mire asombrada.

-Tampoco sabía que supiera hacer eso, ni nada de lo que hago en la actualidad.-Crei que ya que estábamos conectados podía ser sincera con él que más daba ya todo.

-Supongo que estas asustada con todos los cambios de estos días, pero no debes de estar asustada, yo estaré aquí siempre para todo lo que sea.-Me dijo él que ya me había depositado sobre el suelo, y me acompañaba andando adentrándome en el bosque.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas, demasiadas Jake, no sé si podré hacer todo lo que se espera de mí y si yo no estoy hecha para ser bruja.- Le dije dejándome caer sobre un tronco de árbol.-No sé todos parecéis muy conscientes de lo que sois, no tenéis quejas…

-Bells, sí que tenemos quejas, yo no quería ser un monstruo peludo. La verdad me sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo, pero después pude hablar contigo, y entendí a la manada.-Entendía su punto de vista, él había estado solo, solo con la manada, y era una manada muy pequeña, no como la que es ahora.

Yo tenía a Angela y a Ben, que me ayudarían con mi aprendizaje como bruja, y contaba con Jake y la manada, que siempre serian un gran apoyo, además yo ya sabía que existía un mundo que casi nadie veía, ese que solo conocía por los vampiros y los lobos.

-Gracias Jake, la verdad no sé cómo lo podría hacer sin el apoyo de todo, de verdad que os lo agradezco de todo corazón.-Le dije mientras me refugiaba en su pecho, sin ninguna otra intención que refugiarme del frio de la noche.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que aunque ahora ya no te persigue nadie, pasaras mucho tiempo en la reserva.- Me dijo él con una cara de ilusión, que sinceramente me ponía nerviosa, que se podría hacer eso de que me mirara como si fuera su ángel. Tenía que liberarlo pronto, yo apreciaba a Jake, pero no como él esperaba, quizás con el tiempo lo haría, no me negaría esa puerta pero no jugaría con él, no lo merecía.

-Sí creo, allí me siento segura y muy aceptada ¿si al resto de la manada no le molesta mi presencia allí?.-Le dije de lo más tranquila.

-Claro que puedes venir siempre que quieras, la manada tiene buena relación con las brujas, siempre han podido estar en nuestro territorio.-Me dijo él formal.-Yo quiero que vengas siempre que quieras, me gustaría verte en las practicas.-Me aclaro rodeándome con los brazos, en un abrazo sofocante, nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada, casi me quede dormida, Jake me acuno, entonando cierta cancioncilla. Me quede casi dormida.

Me levanté en mi cama, en mi habitación, y sola. Pero tranquila, si ellos podían hacerlo, yo también y constaba con mucha ayuda y soporte.

* * *

_Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo, es algo intermedio pero al estar tanto tiempo sin escribirla. Creo que aun así es un buen capitulo._

_Espero que os guste, y se aprecian los comentarios._


End file.
